Horny Annabeth
by Connorkenway00
Summary: Story about the demigods in school. Mainly told from Annabeth's pov. Gonna have some sex and stuff. Probably a plot. Make sure to review and enjoy. Percabeth in it. STORY ENDED
1. Meet the parents

**Hope you enjoy. It should get better as it goes. Review as much as you can I could use the ideas and help haha. And check out my other story of you haven't already****_._**

_Annabeth pov _

I woke up this morning like every other morning. Expect it wasn't the same. Summer break was over and school was starting today.

I got up and out of bed and got ready put on some clothes. I usually sleep naked. My step parents told me I can be very open about any sexual things with them.

My step parents were 2 demigods that chorion had adopt me for when I'm not at camp. There's Scarlett who's had brown hair and a big jiggly ass and big perky boobs and a shaven pussy. Then there's Allie who had black hair, perky boobs, a firm toned ass, and a small strip of hair over her pussy. Scarlett is a daughter of Aphrodite while Allie is a daughter of Demeter.

They are both bisexual and are in a open relationship with each other. They are both very sexual and encourage me to do the same. They let me watch porn on our plasma tv and tell me that if I ever want they will help me with any sex related things. I'm allowed to grope them anytime I want which is pretty easy since at home they don't wear much clothes.

I stared in my mirror before I got dressed and admired my own looks. I had long curly blonde hair and a great face. Nice perky,big tits and a jiggly ass. My pussy was nice and pink and tight with a small strip of hair over it. My pussy was wet from my dream I had of percy fucking me so hard I was pushed against the wall.

Deciding that I had time to masturbate I laid down on my bed and started to gently pinch my clit. Knowing my parents wouldn't care I moaned out as much as I wanted to. While still using one hand to pinch my clit I used the other to add 2 fingers in my pussy. I started pumping those in me which made my pussy make a sloshing sound and me yelp and moan out.

I heard a knock on the door but just continued masterbating. "Come in" I said.

Allie opened the door and noticed what I was doing but didn't say anything about it. She was wearing just her bra and thong right now which only got me hornier. "Annabeth you got school this morning."

"Ya ah! I know." I replied.

"Ok make sure to be on good behavior"

"Mhm I will"

"You want any help with that dear?" Allie said.

"Mmm Of course mom" I replied.

Allie came over and got in front of my pussy. She gently grabbed the hand that had my fingers in me and pulled them out. My fingers were dripping and she sucked on them. When she finally took them out of her mouth she said, "you always did get very wet. Delicious."

She then positioned them at my asshole and pushed them in so I was now pinching my clit and fingering my ass. Allie them put her mouth over my pussy and inserted her tongue. She has done this enough to me now to know exactly were my g-spot is and the perfect way to do it for me.

She stuck her tongue in and hit it rut against my g-spot making me give out a quick scream. She then started to move her tongue up and down on it while pulling her tongue back a little then pushing it back in hitting against my g-spot again. I was screaming out enjoying the combined feelings of my clit being pinched, pussy being eaten, and ass being fingered.

My legs started to shake from all the pleasure and Allie had to hold them down. I started humping into her face wanting more and more.

"Ahh! Yes mom yes! Right there! AHHHH" I yelled out as i arced my back and came, covering allies face with my juices.

She just licked it off and stood up.

"Thanks" I said

"No problem. You ever want help again just ask. I'm gonna go shower you get ready for school." Allie replied and left the room.

I then got dressed in my yoga pants and t-shirt and went into the kitchen to fine Scarlett making me breakfast. She was only wearing her robe today but she didn't tie it closed and it barely even covered her ass. I went up and squeezed one of her ass cheeks.

"Hi mom" I said.

"Hi honey. You ready for school?"

"Defiantly."

"Good. Annabeth I don't want to annoy you but can you do me a favor before you leave?" Scarlett asked.

"Sure what is it. The usual?" I asked.

Scarlett just nodded and I went to our drawer and opened it up. I pulled out the strap on and took off my pants and underwear and put it on.

I always like using the strap-on on Scarlett because as a daughter of Aphrodite she had many sex powers. One of them was she could share a orgasm with someone so if she orgasmed the other would too. This meant that even if I used the strap-on on her I would still get some of the pleasure my self. She didn't have to orgasm to make someone do it. She could just concentrate on someone enough and they would orgasm but she said it was easier to do if she orgasmed her self.

She went over to the coach and laid down waiting for me to come over.

"How you wanna do this? You wanna ride me or me pound you" I asked.

"I would like to do both but you don't have the time with school. How about I'll just ride you." Scarlett answered.

With that I laid down on the floor and she got on top of me and started bouncing on the dildo. I started meeting her bounces with my own thrusts which made her moan out some more.

I then reached out and as she was bouncing I started rubbing her clit. I used my other hand to start slap her boobs that were bouncing along with her. This made her moan more and more.

She was using her own hands to brace herself on my chest which meant she was grabbing my boobs. She was squeezing them real hard which felt very good to me.

Scarlett came quickly and orgasmed. Using her powers she transferred the feeling to me and I yelped loudly at the sudden pleasure and squirted at the same time as her.

She then collapsed on me and we both laid down for a while panting. Scarlett finally got the energy and pulled herself off the dildo and stood up. I stood up with her and took the strap on off.

"Thanks Annabeth" Scarlett said.

"No problem" I said while I squeezed her jiggly ass one more time. I then looked at the small puddle we made on the ground. "Who will clean this up?"

"Don't worry about it me and Allie will clean it up"Scarlett said. "You just get ready for school. It's about time you leave."

"Your right." I slipped back on my pants. "I should get going. Me and percy agreed to meet at the school. Tell Allie I said bye."

"Ok I will. Bye"


	2. School fuck

**I wrote this up quick to give people something to read as I got a lot of request to update it. Next chapter will be her parents after school. Then I'll probably make a school chapter. **

_Annabeth pov _

School had started and I was in the auditorium listening to the princable and staff talk about the school.

I had arrived late and wasn't able to see any of my friends and had to stand in the very back on the corner. It was probably one of the worst places to stand but it wasn't to bad.

I had this really hot guy standing next to me. He was clearly very buff and fit. He had big arms and legs and a nice actor like face. He was wearing a plane black shirt and jeans. I noticed him constantly checking me out and decided to see what I could do about that.

I grabbed his hand and placed it on my bubbly ass which he immediately started squeezing.

I leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "why don't we go somewhere private?"

He grabbed my hand and took me out of the auditorium and led me into one of the classrooms which was empty.

"This private enough?" He asked.

I just leaned forward and kissed him. I started to unbuttoning his pants. The second I had them unbuttoned I pulled them down along with his boxers to unveil his hard dick. It was a good 8 inches long. Not the biggest I've seen but still big.

I dropped to my knees and started stroking his dick. After a few strokes I put it in my mouth.

I put one hand around the base of his dick and as I bobbed my head I had it move at the same pace.

He put his hands on my head but so far hadn't tried to force me to deep throat him. He only groaned out.

My other hand that wasn't being used for his dick was in my yoga pants. I was fingering my self with 2 fingers which made me moan into his dick. The vibrations just making him groan more.

This went on for awhile until he pushed my head down farther on his dick till I was deep throating him. I started to gag a little but didn't have much time to as he came. It filled my mouth up but I was able to shallow most of it. Some dripped down into my cleavage.

When he was done cumming, I pulled his dick out of my mouth with a loud pop.

I then, while still fingering myself, scooped the cum that was on my cleavage using my fingers and sucked it off my fingers.

"Delicious" I said when I was done.

He then pulled my hand that was fingering myself out of my pants. My fingers were shiny and slick from my juices already. He put them in his mouth and sucked off the juices.

"Delicious" he said. "Now I wanna taste more."

"Sure but go fast. People will be coming out soon" I said.

He then turned me around and grabbed my ass. Then he violently yanked down my yoga pants. Due to the speed that he pulled down my pants it made my ass start to jiggle. I wasn't wearing any panties underneath so now he was looking at my bare pussy.

He pushed me down on my back so I was laying on one of the desks.

Then he blew some air over my very wet pussy which made me shudder and let out a quiet moan.

He then finally started licking my pussy. He started by doing a quick flick over my clit and then he started to actually eat me out. He went very quick about it not letting up once.

He kept going quicker and quicker and then added in 3 fingers in me to go faster.

I couldn't help but scream out and I had to put my own fist in my mouth to muffle my screams. I usually would've just screamed out but I couldn't risk anyone hearing and walking in on me.

I grabbed his head and pushed it in Closer to my pussy trying to get more. He just kept at what he was doing. Fingering and eating me out.

I finally reached my orgasm and arched my back as I came. I orgasmed hard and started to squirt out which he happily licked up.

When I was done I collapsed on the desk and laid there. He positioned his dick right at my pussy. But before he could push it in we heard people coming down the hallway.

"Damn it." I said. I hurriedly grabbed my pants and started pulling them on.

"Let's finish them another time then" he said.

"Sure."

We both finished getting dressed and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not posting in a long time. Kinda stuck on ideas on this story. **

**I am probably gonna have this story mainly be sex and no plot. I'll have her go to school talk to her friends and all that stuff but it's still mainly gonna be smut. I'm not good with dialogue and thinking of any plot ideas. So Ya mainly sex from now on. **

**The next chapter will probably be her parents and then after that it might be another one at school. I might not post in a while as I have a bunch of other chapters in writing for my other story but I'll try to post soon. **

**I would like to get 15 reviews before my next post. Same as my other story. **

**But Ya this will mainly be smut from now on unless someone can give me a really good plot idea to work with. Otherwise it will be school related sex. Like Annabeth gets fucked by the football team,teachers, parents,friends,ect. **

**So I'll be posting as soon as I can. Happy new year to everyone. **


	4. I'm back!

**Sorry for the wait. This one is short but I just wanted to get a idea out there. **

_Annabeth pov_

I came home from school that day to find Scarlett and Allie sitting at the table at home.

Allie called out "Honey come over here real quick"

Annabeth walked on over and sat down at the table. "Something wrong?"

"No not at all." Scarlett replied. "We just have some news for you."

"What is it?" Annabeth said.

"For your birthday this year we are gonna…

**Ok that's the end. I said it would be short and it was. Give me ideas what you think they should do. Preferably a vacation but anythings fine. Someone already said a cruise and I like that idea. Lots of fun things to do on one plus I can have her be in a bikini a lot and stuff. If you want anyone to go on a vacation with them say. You have a vacation idea say. Next chapter Annabeth will thank them and it will be a smut chapter. **

**10 reviews till next update**


	5. Parents orgy part 1

Annabeth story

**Wrote this up because of the popular demand a chapter be posted. This will be continued in another chapter so this isn't the end of this part. **

**And I wanna give Annabeth some kind of power with this but it has to go along with her being a child of Athena. So maybe since athenas the God of wisdom which is like the mind Annabeth can read minds. I don't know tell me what you think. **

**If people can review that's great. I like at least 10 reviews between chapters. And like real reviews. **

_Everybody pov_

"For your birthday this year we are gonna…go on a cruise!" Scarlett said.

"Oh my gods! Are you serious?" Annabeth said.

"Of course baby we are. But that's not the only thing. We got you that 'gift' you've been asking for a while." Allie said.

"You don't man the…"

"Yes we do." Scarlett said before she stood up and grabbed something from a bag.

When she put it on the table annabeth got very excited. It was a vibrator that the tip of the penis spinned and had bumbs along it that vibrated along with the actual dildo itself.

"Thanks" annabeth said as she picked up the vibrator wanting to go try it.

"You can use them anytime you want" Scarlett said. "But. You have to have your homework down first."

"No problem mom" Annabeth replied.

Annabeth started checking them both out as the vibrator had gotten her horny.

Scarlett was wearing a tube top and no bra with it as she usually wore and she had on basketball shorts that barely went half way to her thighs.

Allie had on a regular t-shirt that showed off her cleavage and then a tight skirt that didn't even cover her whole ass on. She unfortunately had her bra on though.

Annabeth got behind them and put her arms around them and started grabbing and squeezing there breasts. Annabeth had just pushed down Scarlett's tube top to reveal her massive breasts while she just fondled allies boobs through her shirt.

Annabeth then moved both of her hands down to there pussys. She slipped her hand inside Scarlett's shorts and had her other hand go under allies skirt and started pinching both of there clits. Both of the demigods started moan out at the pleasure the blonde teen was giving them.

Scarlett and reached up to start pinching her nipples while Allie had taken off her shirt and unhooked her bra and started doing the same.

Scarlett then leaned over and started kissing and sucking on allies neck.

Allie got even louder at this and started thrusting her hips up.

Annabeth pulled both of her hands out and went in front of them and pulled of allies jeans and Scarlett's shorts. The 2 adults had started to make out while playing with each other's breasts.

Annabeth leaned in to Allies pussy and starting tonguing out the daughter of demeters tight pussy. At the same time annabeth reached one free hand over to Scarlett's pussy and inserted 3 fingers in her tight cunt.

Both of the older demigods were moaning into the kiss.

Allie released one of Scarlett's tits and instead used it to wrap Annabeth's blonde hair in her fingers and pushed Annabeth's head closer in to her pussy while Allie also continued to thrust her hips and smash them against Annabeth's face.

When Allie thrusted her hips up towards Annabeth's face, annabeth grabbed allies ass with her free hand and inserted 2 fingers forcibly into her tight asshole.

Allie gave a scream at the sudden back door intrusion. Annabeth started thrusting the fingers quickly in her ass which combined with annabeth already eating her pussy out, Scarlett playing and pinching her tits, and sucking on allies neck was pushing Allie closer and closer to her orgasm.

Allie finally came and with one last strong thrust towards Annabeth's face she came covering Annabeth's face, chest, and the floor in her cum. Annabeth did her best to drink the tasty nectar but couldn't get it all.

When Allie was finally down she slumped back.

"Wow. Annabeth honey you've gotten much better at that" Allie said.

"While we aren't done yet. I still gotta make you cum" Annabeth said as she kissed Scarlett, "and I still gotta cum too."


	6. Parents orgy part 2

Annabeth story

**If people can stop pestering me to update thanks. I'm doing my best but I get busy to I'm not a robot. Anyways enjoy, review all that stuff. **

_Everybody pov_

"Come on" Scarlett said "let go to our room"

All 3 of them stood up and went into there bedroom where Allie opened there drawer and took out a strap on dildo that she put on. The dildo was 10 inches long and 3 inches thick.

"Lay down sweetie" Allie said to Scarlett.

Scarlett with a very happy grin on her face laid down on the bed with her legs spread out as far as she could.

Allie went in between Scarlett's open legs and inserted the dildo into the daughter of Aphrodite's wet tight cunt.

Annabeth was off to the side playing with her tits watching her parents go at it. She quickly took off her shirt and leggings so she was naked. She then went back to playing with her boobs. She pinched her own nipples and would pull on them while biting her lip keeping on the moans for now.

Allie starting thrusting the strap on slowly at first wanting to give her lover time to adjust before she fucked her brains out.

"I know your trying to be nice but don't. Fuck me like I'm your slut." Scarlett said to Allie.

Allie just grinned and started thrusting fast. With each thrust Scarlett's boobs would bounce up and down.

Scarlett started to moan and yelp at the dildo moving in and out of her tight pussy. She reached out to her sides and grabbed the bed sheets as she took the pounding.

Allie used one hand to start rubbing Scarlett's clit while allies other hand started rubbing Annabeth's own clit off to the side.

"You didn't think I would forget about you did I?" Allie said.

Annabeth just grinned as she continued to play with her tits while her clit was rubbed.

Scarlet at the same time was moaning and screaming as she meet allies thrusts to increase her pleasure.

Annabeth wanted to do more then just watch but having her clit be rubbed was keeping her in place from moving around. She released one of her tits from her hand and instead used the hand to play with her ass. She would slap it, squeeze it, and occasionally push a finger in her asshole.

Annabeth finally decided she wanted more and moved onto the bed and sat on Scarlett's face. Annabeth started grinding her pussy onto Scarlett's face barley able to keep her desire in.

But instead of her pussy getting eaten Scarlett reached up and grabbed Annabeth's hips and pushed them forward much go Annabeth's surprise. Scarlett that started tonguing out Annabeth's asshole which Annabeth liked just as much.

Allie then leaned forward and started licking Annabeth's pussy while still thrusting into Scarlett.

Annabeth's body started to shake at the pleasure she was getting from both of her parents licking both of her holes. The room was soon filled with her screams of pleasure that she couldn't keep in.

"Fuck fuck fuck! More more!" Annabeth begged.

Scarlett reached up and started pinching Annabeth's nipples adding pleasure while Allie used her free hands to insert 2 fingers into each of her holes that were still being tongued.

Annabeth couldn't speak anymore as she had to much pleasure going there her body. She felt as if she was in absolute bliss.

Scarlett was doing her best to please Annabeth but it was getting harder to do with her orgasm coming up.

Scarlett finally reached her limit and screamed into Annabeth's ass as her orgasm overtook her and she arched her back as she squirted covering allies hips, thighs, and dildo.

Allie pulled the dildo out of her lover when Scarlett finished and Annabeth quickly pushed allies head up so she could lean forward and start sucking on the dildo trying to get as much of Scarlett's juices in her mouth as she could.

Once Annabeth had throughly sucked the dildo she started licking allies thighs that were glistening in Scarlett's juices still trying to get more.

Scarlett leaned her head up and started eating out Annabeth's pussy to make sure the blonde got to have her orgasm too. Annabeth started to rock her hips back into Scarlett's head to allow her tongue to easily enter into the blonde demigod.

Annabeth then ripped the strap-on off Allie and started to shove 3 fingers in Allies wet pussy. She started pumping them in and out very fast making a sloshing sound be heard in the room along with the 3 girls moans and screams.

Annabeth added her thumb onto allies clit to give Allie even more pleasure.

Allie leaned forward so she could squeeze the blondes very jiggly and squishy ass.

Annabeth started rubbing Scarlett's pussy below her with her free hand. Scarlett was very happy that the teen was returning favor.

Annabeth couldn't help herself as she screamed When she finally came. Her juices erupted out of her pussy and filled up Scarlett's mouth and covered her face, hair, and bed sheets.

Annabeth stayed there in her doggy style position with her body shaking and her back arched, mouth open as she screamed as her pussy kept shooting out more and more. This was because Scarlett had used her daughter of Aphrodite powers to make sure the orgasm lasted longer and felt a billion times better.

After annabeth had finally finished she feel off to the side on the bed and laid there panting after the amazing orgasm.

Scarlett swallowed all of Annabeth's delicious nectar and rolled over next to annabeth and wrapped her arms around the tired blonde teen. Allie came up and laid down behind Scarlett joining the 2.

"You ok honey?" Scarlett asked.

"Best…orgasm…ever." Annabeth said.

"Well there will be plenty more where that came from." Scarlett said.

"Good" annabeth said.

The 3 then laid in bed and feel asleep together.


	7. Annabeth's vibrator

Annabeth story

_Annabeth pov_

It'd been 4 days since my parents told me about the cruise and today we were packing up so tomorrow we could leave on it. They wanted me to pack up early that way if I wanted I could go hang out with some friends or something.

I had 3 bags. 2 big ones for clothes and stuff and one small one for things like my phone, charger, or any other small stuff.

I was looking around my room to look for anything else I forgot to back.

My bedroom was a bit plain. I had a shelf full of books and movies. Mainly porn movies. Next to the shelf I had a counter with drawer that I kept some clothes I didn't put in my closet.

On the counter I noticed the vibrator my parents got me for my brith day and grabbed it to put it on the bag before I decide to have fun with it one last time before we got on the cruise.

I stripped off all my clothes which was very easy when I only had a bra and shorts on. I then crawled onto my bed with my knees and hands on the bottom so I was in doggy position with my ass facing the door.

I then grabbed the dildo and switched it on. The whole thing started to vibrate and the tip of it started to spin in circles.

Me being the horny teen girl I am quickly pushed it inside my wet right pussy. I gritted my teeth as my whole body started to vibrate before I started moaning out and pumping the vibrator inside.

"Aw! Aw fuck yes!" I moaned as the vibrator went in and out of my cunt.

As the tip spun it rubbed up against my tight pussy walls just making me feel better and better. My legs started to shake at all the pleasure it was giving me.

I put my face on the bed so I didn't have to use a hand to support myself and instead used that hand to start pinching my already erect nipples.

I was so consumed by pleasure that I didn't even hear Scarlett come in the room till I felt a hand squeezing my ass.

"I did always think you had the best ass of all" Scarlett told me.

I opened my mouth to speak but only moans and screams came out of my mouth.

I switched the vibrations to a lower setting and slowed down the thrusts so that way I could actually speak.

"Thanks mom" I replied.

"What's that guys name? The one with black hair and green eyes?" Scarlett asked as she continued squeezing my soft ass.

"Mmmm" I moaned "percy"

"Yes him. I'm sure he would love to be here right now" Scarlett said as she slapped my ass making me yelp and the ass jiggle before she went back to playfully squeezing it again "he would love this sight."

"Would you be fine with that?" I said between moans.

"If he came over?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"That's fine honey you can have him come over. He's a lucky man to be able to be with you."

"Thanks mom. You wanna help me with this?" I asked

"I think I'll leave that up to percy." Scarlett told me.

"Fine. Can you get my phone then and take a picture of me and send it to him and say 'need your help' winky face. Please" I said.

"Sure" Scarlett said.

I looked behind me to see her grab my phone and aim it at me. I smiled and pushed the vibrator in as far as it would go and yelled out as she took the picture. I then turned up the vibration speed and started pumping it in and out faster.

"There sent it" Scarlett said.

**Cliffhanger don't get mad. I'm trying to keep up with the demands of everyone who wants more chapters. As always review or pm me if you have a idea or if you want to know what I have planned for the story I'm happy to share. **


	8. Important question

**I'm having some one from one of Rick rordian books appear on the cruise. If you can guess who then you can have a special reward. Either choose something to happen in the story, get a chapter early, or find out what's gonna happen like stuff I have planned. **

**Good luck and I'll update as soon as possible!**


	9. Annabeth and Percy

Annabeth story

**Go read my other story's. Especially my Piper one I could use reviews and reads for that one. And reviews for this. Enjoy**

_Percy pov_

I was currently rushing over to Annabeth's house. When you get a text of the hottest girl ever nude you, asking you to be there you don't wanna wait.

I got to her house and knocked on the door to have Allie open it up for me. She was looking as sexy as ever in her shorts and t-shirt that showed off her boobs.

"She's in her room. You better hurry." Allie said.

_Everybody pov_

Just as she finished speaking percy heard Annabeth's moans and screams. He was instantly hard and ready to go.

"Well?" Allie said, "go on. Don't keep my daughter waiting."

Percy walked through the house into Annabeth's room to find her on her bed only supported by her knees and face. She was thrusting a vibrator that was moving at intense speeds in and out of her very wet pussy. Her pussy was so wet that whenever she would thrust the vibrator it would carry some of her juices with it making her pussy juice go everywhere before she came.

Her whole body was shaking as she kept screaming out louder and louder. Percy watched as Annabeth came. She thrusted her hips down onto the bed making her ass shake as her hips slammed into the bed. Her pussy gushed out massive amounts of cum as she screamed out in pleasure. When she finally finished she collapsed and kept gasping for air. She turned off the vibrator and pulled it out of her tight numb cunt.

Percy came up from behind her and grabbed her ass in both of his hands. Gently squeezing the soft ass.

"I was wondering when you would show up. Now you can help me cum again." Annabeth said

"I'll help you as many times you need" percy said as he leaned forward and tiled Annabeth's head to the side so he could start kissing her.

After they made out for a bit annabeth finally got some energy back and turned around to face percy as they continued to make out and he stayed on top of her.

Annabeth grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head and tossed it to the side.

Percy used his hands to start squeezing the blondes amazing boobs, enjoying all soft they felt in his hands.

Annabeth reached down and yanked off Percy's jeans and throw those off to the side too. Now his dick only had the boxers in the way of him being able to fuck Annabeth's tight pussy.

Suddenly Annabeth flipped them over so she could be on top. She sat straight up so they had to break the kiss but it gave percy a clear view of her whole beautiful body. Percy's eyes started at her face and went down to her perfect boobs with the perfect sized pink nipples on them. They then traveled down her slim stomach that was toned after years of working out and monster fighting. His eyes then traveled down to her pussy which was covered in her juices, soaking her pussy and inner thighs from her hips to knees.

Percy couldn't stop staring at the shinning, glistening body of annabeth. He reached a hand forward and lightly touched the strip of pussy hair she had.

"You still keep this." Percy said.

Annabeth nodded her head before actually responding, "yes I do. I think it's cute."

"It is." Percy replied.

He then pinched the pubic hair and pulled on it making annabeth moan out.

He then used his other hand to pull off his boxers as he continued to pinch Annabeth's pussy hair.

The second the boxers were off Percy's dick sprang up, hitting against Annabeth's ass making the ass jiggle.

Annabeth giggled, "looks like someone's excited." As she reached back to start stroking Percy's dick.

Percy released the pubic hair and started to lightly rub Annabeth's wet clit. "I can say the same for you."

"Well then give me what I want." Annabeth said as she slightly pushed up off Percy's body and Angled his dick at her entrance.

She then slowly dropped down on his dick. Taking it in inch by inch at a time.

When she was half way down on his dick percy reached up and grabbed Annabeth's hips and slammed them down making Annabeth take Percy's whole dick at once.

Annabeth yelled out at the sudden massive insertion. Annabeth's tight pussy could barely contain Percy's monster cock.

She started to bounce on his dick making them both moan out in pleasure.

Annabeth put her hands on Percy's shoulders for support as she continued to ride his dick.

Percy started to meet her bounces with his own thrusts which just made her ass and boobs jiggle even more as well as Annabeth to start moaning out very loud.

"Ah! Fuck yes percy! Fuck my tight naughty little cunt!" Annabeth yelled out.

Percy happily obliged and started pounding her faster and faster which just made her moan out more and more as well as make her tits and ass bounce and jiggle more.

Annabeth closed her eyes as she let herself be absorbed by the feeling of the dick going in and out of her wet pussy.

Percy kept going for a long time while he watched Annabeth's face as she moaned and screamed out. It was by far the sexist thing he had ever seen besides when he fucked her in her cheerleader uniform.

Percy's dick kept ramming straight into Annabeth's g-spot making her scream out.

"AH! Right there percy right there! Ah ah ah ah AH!" Annabeth screamed out as her orgasm over took her and her whole body convulsed and shook. Her juices came squirting out of her pussy while percy forced his dick to stay inside against the onslaught of the nectar pushing its way out.

As Annabeth's pussy walls clenched on Percy's dick he knew he wouldn't be able to last long. Once she had finished cumming she collapsed on him, panting exhausted. Percy loved feeling her boobs against his chest as she gasped for air. With one final thrust percy unleashed his load inside her pussy.

It filled her up completely and enough that it started to drip out. Percy continued to cum so much that he rammed his dick into Annabeth's tight ass hole making her scream out in pain and pleasure as his cum filled up that hole too.

He pulled his dick out of her and grabbed her hips and flipped them over so he was on top of her. He then moved forward so he was sitting on her boobs and pushed his cum covered dick in Annabeth's mouth who happily accepted it and licked it all off making percy groan out.

Annabeth wrapped her tongue around his dick as she slurped all of the cum and her own juices off of it enjoying the taste of it all.

When Percy's dick was done being cleaned he removed it from Annabeth's mouth much to her disappointment.

"Wait percy. I wanna try something." Annabeth said.

"What?" Percy asked.

Annabeth pushed herself so she could get her tits out from underneath him and positioned his dick in between her boobs.

"This." Annabeth said in her sexy voice.

Percy just smiled as Annabeth pushed her boobs together and percy started to thrust between the 2 large soft boobs.

Whenever percy thrusted forward Annabeth would lick his dick which percy loved.

Annabeth started to spit on her boobs to help oil it up to make it easier for percy to thrust in between them.

"Mm you like this percy." Annabeth moaned out.

"Yes." Percy groaned out, "do you like this?"

Percy reached down and pinched her nipples and pulled them up while still pushing them together to make sure he got a good tit job. Annabeth arched her back as her nipples were pulled up and pinched. She let out moans of pleasure at the feeling of it.

Percy finally came and covered Annabeth's face in ropes after ropes of his hot cum. Annabeth moaned out at the familiar and enjoyable feeling.

Annabeth licked her lips pulling the cum close by into her greedy lips.

"Mmm delicious." Annabeth said. "Why don't we go show my moms your nice handiwork?" Annabeth asked.

Percy just smiled, "sure" he said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out her room.


	10. Chapter 10

**First off I'd like to apologize for not updating in awhile. I have gotten a lot of pm's asking if I stopped the story. No I have not. I am definitely continuing it. **

**Second id like to apologize for this being a author notes and not a actual chapter. I've been very busy but fortunately school ended but now I have my job I'm at a lot and I have some family troubles at the moment. **

**Ok now onto the actual news part. **

**First is chapter 8 I said I was gonna have another character from another book appear. That was gonna be Zia but since then I thought about it and decided no. Instead I'm gonna have a friend of the parents Emily and then a character that I'm also gonna use in Aphrodite's daughters story Bella appear. I really liked her character and wanted her to be in both but she will have differences between the stories. **

**Emily is most likely gonna be a friend of the parents while bella is Emily's "daughter" just like how Annabeth is Scarlett and allies "daughter". They will be invited along as Emily is friends of Annabeth's parents and bella comes along and her and Annabeth become good friends instantly. **

**Second I'm gonna do a time skip to the air port next chapter and most likely gonna end that one with them on the cruise ship. I don't know how to fit a lemon into that so if you do feel free to speak up and tell me. **

**Thank you for your patience and you will have a update with more of the story soon. Just like how I said before I have a lot going on. **

**All the ideas I just stated are subject to change as I haven't talked to my beta reader yet who helps me out with all of them. But for now that is the plan. If they change then you will just have more surprises when reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry to say but this story is ending in favor of a different Annabeth story. I just lost interest in this one and don't want to write it anymore. Soon my new story centered around Annabeth becoming the goddess of love and sex will be posted so if you want Annabeth read that story. I might have Scarlett and Allie move to that story too.


End file.
